


Can I touch?

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Pushing boundaries, Smut, Telepathy, more tags later maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor has been hesitant to Tell Rose the real reason he won't let her reciprocate in the bedroom, even though they've been together for over a month. Rose pesters him until he finally reveals how he is nothing like a human male. She proves she finds it even more pleasurable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inbox me on tumblr (same user name) for photo example of Doctor's special friend

Rose hummed in contentment as the Doctor slid up her body to capture her lips. His bare chest was cool against her orgasm heated skin, and her own, sticky, sweet and tangy arousal slicked against her tongue from his own and smeared across her chin. Moaning into his mouth, she trailed her trembling fingers along his bare back, trying to clear her mind of the haze the two back to back climaxes had caused. "Still hard ta believe 'm not dreamin'." She murmured, when his lips began dancing along her neck. 

"Me too." The Doctor whispered into her ear, not sounding the least bit breathless, and as relaxed as the material of his boxers always was. "You make me happy, Rose Tyler." His fingers swirled along her thigh, up to her ribs, as he pulled away to beam down at her. Rose found herself drowning in those azure pools just as intently as her post-orgasmic bliss. "When you're recovered, I think I migh' be able to give you one or two more." Her stomach clenched in pleasure at the prospect, imagining his tongue and fingers working her over and over. He rolled onto his back, and before Rose could move, he hauled her onto his chest. Rose pressed her lips over his left heart, feeling the four count tattoo drumming evenly against her cheek and palm. 

It had been five weeks since an ill (well)-placed truth field had resulted in she and the Doctor confessing their love for each other, five gloriously, wonderful weeks. It had been five beautiful weeks of languorous kissing, spontaneous acts of romance on the Doctor's part, and more orgasms than Rose could count under the Doctor's talented hands and lips. It had been five mindblowing, amazing, universe shattering weeks, but they hadn't had actual sex. 

The Doctor had warned her, that despite what she saw the few times they had taken showers together, that they weren't compatible for intercourse. Rose didn't really mind not having sex, since the Doctor was more than eager to use his fingers, tongue, or even her purple toy now and again, to drive her to completion. What bothered her, what was now creeping onto her mind to prick at her bliss, was that she had never been able to reciprocate in any way other than kissing. Also, the Doctor refused to elaborate. Even the two times Rose had reached out to touch him, to caress the three inch, unaroused, totally human penis looking member, he stopped her, with a slick smile and a passionate kiss. Rose wanted to know. She wanted to be able to give him pleasure and not just lie back and receive it. 

"Penny for 'em." The Doctor hummed as he looked down at his lover, his human, his soon to be bond mate if they continued to mentally link at the rate they had been. She was drawing absent circles on his chest, her eyes half lidded with heavy satisfaction, and her breaths coming in the shallow, hazy way they did when Rose Tyler took a wander in her own mind. The aftershocks of her orgasms were still echoing in his mind, making it dangerously difficult to keep his arousal from overwhelming him. Once he'd given her body time to desensitize enough, he could give her another two orgasms. Then she'd  
Drift right off, and he could go to the shower and take care of himself. 

"Hmmmmm nothin'." Rose whispered, pressing those beautiful lips against his bare skin. The simple touch, combined with another wave of pleasure that rolled off of her to crash into his mental barriers, tightened dangerous muscles deep in his pelvis. Forcing his hearts to remain even, the Doctor directed the blood flow away and the muscles relaxed. Simultaneously, he calculated the near invisible wrinkles of thought between her eyebrows. 

"Tell me. Go on. I love hearin' you talk after we make love." The Doctor wasn't lying. Rose always turned into a giggling, happy, loose lipped mess when he finished with her. She would just open up about everything, anything, be it serious or silly. He loved watching how in those moments, she was in a state of absolute relaxation and trust. He had learned more about her like this than he ever had in the first year they'd traveled. Coincidentally, it was these moments where he'd opened up to her as well. Rose simply snuggled tighter against him and hid her face. There it was, the silent admission she was thinking deeply. "Rose.... talk to me."

He wasn't worried she hadn't gotten off. That was impossible to fake over a telepathic connection. It was her refusal to say whatever she was thinking of. He'd learned quickly over the last five weeks, that it meant she was thinking about something to do with their new found relationship. He couldn't blame her, because the Doctor always found himself marveling that someone so pure and innocent could love a murderous monster like hims-

"No, it's nothin'." He reached down to brush her messy hair back, squeezing her arse softly. Her bashful look under her hair up at him confirmed his thoughts once more. Arching an eyebrow, he traced his thumb over her lips. Oh the ways those lips taunted him, the images he harbored in his mind, desires that he could never ask her to satisfy. As accepting and loving and amazing as his precious girl was, he knew how she reacted to some aspects of alien (to her) anatomy. It was better to feign incompatibility than risk scaring her, or worse, hurting her. 

"Liar." The Doctor tickled his fingers along her hips. "Tell me, love. Don' be embarrassed. I can' fix whatever's got your brain whirlin' if I don' know." 

"You could always read my-"

"Never. Not without asking you first." Rose had given the Doctor blanket permission to read her thoughts, but he never gave in. Not only for her own privacy, but for his as well. Sometimes her arms were the only place the War didn't haunt him. Sighing, he pushed himself up to lean against his massive headboard, and he pulled her right along with him. "C'mon Rose. Tell me." He could see the uncertainty in her eyes, that glimmer that said she wanted to ask or do something she was afraid he'd hate.

"It's not that I don't love this, or you, or our relationship. 'Cause I do, Doctor." He felt his hearts stutter in fear. Rose wasn't as happy as he'd thought. No, he had to find a way to fi- "I really love you, Doctor. I just..." she drew a breath, and the Doctor opened his mouth to say something, anything to salvage their relationship. He didn't understand what he had done wrong in such a short span of time. "I want to know why you keep sayin' we're incompatible for sex. Doctor, you have a... well... a penis. 'Ve seen it. It looks normal enough to me. I jus' wanna know. S that so much ta ask?" 

Relief flood him, followed by a surge of trepidation. He felt his ears flush, as the part of his body she was addressing began to stir. He had been forcing it to ignore her for weeks, and even though he was regulating his body's reactions, the feeling of a very naked Rose, who was practically radiating every arousal pheromone humanly possible, in his lap was hard to ignore. The Doctor flailed for a reason, an excuse, anything that didn't involve her seeing just hot not human Time Lords were. "Wha' you've seen in the shower 'nd when I change isn't.... well... 's not a penis like you think." 

Rose immediately perked up, as the Doctor blushed. He actually blushed! Mr. Time-Lords-Don'-Blush-Because-We-Can-Regulate-Our-Bodies-Rose, was turning a stunning pink aling his cheeks up to his ears. Beneath her right thigh, she felt the slight bump in his pants swell slightly. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized he was fighting to keep it down. "Feels like it to me." Rose offered her Doctor a teasing smile, slipping her fingers down his bare chest. Victory was growing in her chest

"'S not!" The Doctor caught her wrist just before his navel. He gave a heavy sigh, as if losing a debate he'd been waging with himself for months. "Damn it Rose." She felt her victory begin to die as he gave his "you're bein' an annoyin' ape" sigh that was normally reserved for Jack or Mickey. Feeling chastised, although he hadn't reprimanded her, Rose gave up her mission and tried to wriggle out of his arms. "Hold still." She froze, swallowing hard, fighting to keep the warm glow from her climaxes from being destroyed in her own embarrassment. The Doctor cupped her chin, staring into her eyes. 

"Doctor, if you don' feel comfortable tellin' me how tha' part of you is any differen' than the rest of what I can see, tha's fine." She didn't understand the way those twin pools, so dark with desire and love and lust earlier were now burning with uncertainty. Didn't he love her like he claimed? Didn't he believe she loved him, would do anything to stay with him, and found absolutely nothing about him unloveable. "We're a couple, 'nd you want to bond with me." The thought of the permanent telepathic link had been a terrifying idea initially, but the Doctor had explained that it was how Gallifreyan's, specifically Time Lords, married for love. That revelation had obliterated any reservations, and Rose was always eager for her 'conditioning session' each day to ready her mind for his to be in it permanently. "'M supposed to know everythin' about you. 'M supposed to give you as much pleasure as you give me." 

"You give me so mucj pleasure. 'S jus' that I handle the physical aspect of it in the shower afterwards." Rose felt her mouth run dry, as again the part of his body in discussion again swelled, only to disappear. He had never outright said he didn't seek physical pleasure before, just that they were incompatible. "'Ve told you no' to worry about it, love. I don' need anythin' more than what you already give-" 

"Maybe I do." Rose slapped her hand over her lips as the words blurted out. Her cheeks flamed, and she watched in abject horror as the Doctor's eyebrows narrowed and his features twisted up in some indescribable emotion. Guilt flooded her, at ruining their otherwise perfect evening after being apart all day. "'M sorry.... forget I said that." 

"No, 's my fault. I shouldn've told you that last bit." His own self deprecating tone did not lessen Rose's guilt. Knowing she had made him feel guilty only increased it. "It really bothers you tha' you can' give me what I give you, doesn' it?" There was no use on lying. Rose knew it was written all over her face, so she nodded once before avoiding his eyes to stare at her hands. "I... bloody hell Rose.... I haven' told you because..." his voice fell flat, almost sullen. Finally, he sighed and tilted her chin up. Rose tried to decipher the flickers of emotions cascading behind those oceanic irises. "It doesn' look human. 'S one of the few organs that differs entirely from humans." 

Rose sucked in a breath. She didn't know how to respond, to react. This was the most he'd ever said to her about it, and his admission had her mind whirring with a thousand questions. Before she could even voice one, he continued. "'Nd it's too thick for you to fit. If I tried, I may hurt you 'nd I couldn' bear-" 

"I could use my hands." Rose cut him off, her heart racing, arousal flooding her veins again. This was what she had wanted, some way, any way, to give him as much pleasure as he gave her. "And my mouth..." she offered, feeling a bit timid, wondering if this suggested thickness was too much for that as well. The Doctor made a groaning noise deep in his chest, and Rose found her remaining guilt and uncertainty dissipating as she preened internally. He'd definitely fantasized about it, so that meant- 

"The last time you saw an alien cock, you were disturbed for a week." The Doctor looked away, and instantly she knew that this was the real reason, probably the only reason, he'd kept himself from her. 

"Uh, because he had us chained to the wall and was about to turn us both into hosts for his parasitic eggs." Rose shuddered at the memory. Luckily for she and the Doctor, Jack had come roaring in with a fusion rifle and the local police. "But this is you, my Doctor. No part of you would ever be ugly or repulsive to me." His icy eyes met hers again, and his subsequent swallow was as audible as it was visible. "Show me, let me see, let me touch you. Please." 

"Fine. Budge up." Rose scrambled off the Doctor's lap as he hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his pants and pushed them down to kick off the bed. She felt her mouth water in anticipation at the sight of him fully nude, taking the soft member at the apex of his thighs in hand. She reached out to touch the foreskin, eager to help bring him to full arousal, but he gripped her wrist lightly and stopped her. "This foreskin merely protects the glans." 

"Doctor." Rose barely suppressed a giggle. "C'n we not talk sciencey about things in the bedroom?" The chuckle that bubbled past his lips obviously helped relax him, because his body slumped against the headboard, and she realized he had been so tense before. "Kind've a mood killer, yeah." 

"I can do tha'." He squeezed her wrist softly, and as he moved his hand along the shaft, Rose found her eyes glued in rapt wonder. "But.. when I let myself get turned on..." he sucked in a breath, that already rough northern burr turning to sinful gravel. Rose's thighs clenched reflexively at the tone. "It retracts, which let's my.... cock." Those eyes darkened as they met hers, and Rose nodded in approval. "Unsheath itself., guh!" The grunt drew her eyes down again. 

The pale foreskin had retracted back fully to his pelvis, and she could see why he had been so hesitant. The Doctor was on full display before her, and he was, indeed, alien. He also hadn't been lying about being thick either. Rose swallowed hard, her core clenching, chest tightening, and clit pulsing in desire. He was magnificent.

The Doctor sucked in a breath of relief as Rose's arousal pheromones and hormones spiked. He watched in wonder as she licked her lips, rubbed her thighs, and her softened nipples pebbled in anticipation. "Can I touch you?" 

"Fuck, please." He released himself and her wrist, barely able to prepare himself before Rose's delicate fingers were on his cock. The small part of his mind that was harboring the uncertainty was shattered as his future bond mate purred with thick desire. 

"'S gorgeous. You're so gorgeous, my Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose felt the Doctor's eyes on her as she examined his cock. She couldn't raise her own gaze to meet his, because she was too entranced by the prize that he had been keep from her. The first most noticeable thing was the size. It was a bit larger than a soda can, from base to tip. What she had mistaken as foreskin before, actually surrounded the sheath, as he had called it. The second most noticeable thing was that it wasn't the color of his flesh. 

The base, which was the narrowest part, was black, but enshrouded in a thin film that gave a blue oil slick tint to it. The blue film, when she touched it, was cool but had a thin, wet, sticky texture like her own juices. It traveled up a path of noticeable tendons and veins to purplish ombre into the widest part, which took the shape of a massive bulge. That bulge was separated into four parts, with tiny bumps or nodules separating them. Sucking in a breath, Rose touched them softly, contemplating their smooth surface that added a stimulating texture to his bulk.

"'S huge." She gasped, and she made an attempt to wrap her fingers around it her thumb and middle finger barely grazed each other. The Doctor groaned, and Rose gave an experimental squeeze. Like any bloke, his fingers flew to her hair as he gasped her name in pleasure. "Mmmm so, I can use my hands then?" She cut off his response with a slight squeeze again, before continuing her exploration. 

On the underside of his shaft, forming between two of the bulge's ridges, and traveling up to the head of his cock, the skin began to ombre into red grooves that reminded her of scale armor or roof shingles. The sides and top of his shaft had narrow bulks, much like the bulge, but slightly thinner and narrowing his girth. They, too, were separated by the trail of nubs and bumps. The highest two ridges parted, just below the head of his cock, allow the nubs to widen to the size of her pinkie nail, and then to form a groove in the head that led to where he was beginning to leak small pearls of sweet smelling liquid onto the bright red skin, which she grazed her thumb over. She wanted to taste him. 

"Well?" The Doctor brushed her hair back, and Rose finally ripped her eyes away from the drop that. "What'd'ya think?" The hesitancy in his voice was audible, and Rose offered him her most wickedly reassuring grin. 

"I think I want you in my mouth." She had to admit his size may be as much of an issue as he said and the prospect of trying to fit him was intimidating. Still, she could use her mouth to make him come, to bring him pleasure, and to maybe coeerce him into trying. "Please Doctor." 

"Yes-" The Doctor cried out in relief as Rose had her lips around his head in a single breath and sucked greedily. "Rasillon's seal, tha's amazin'." He crooned, cupping her silky hair. Rose's hot mouth and wicked tongue were divine against him. Her fingers were gripping him just below his bulge, stimulating the lesser pleasure bundles. Then her tongue flicked along his upper nodes, and stars danced behind his eyelids. "Yes, the nodes... most sensi-Fuck'!" He tossed his head back as his brilliant human swirled her tongue, as she began to stroke him in time. 

The noises she was making were pure seduction, and he wondered, with what few parts of his brain weren't turning to mush, why he had been so hesitant. Those few lines of thinking were also obliterated by pleasure as Rose released him from her lips to lave her tongue along the underside of his bulge and then up to swirl around the tip. "You taste amazin'." She panted. "I wanna try to, hmm." Those devious eyes were half lidded as she paused mid sentence to catch another heavy drop of his arousal from the tip, making it trail to her lips. The look of delight in her smirk as she reached up to twirl the thin strand around her finger then suck it in was intoxicating. "Fuck, this is so...I love you." 

"I love you too!" The Doctor plunged his hands into her hair as she took him in her lips again without ceremony. This time, though, she didn't stop at the bulge. He felt her jaw relax, the thick top of his cock press against the back of her throat, and then, Rassilon save him, Rose swallowed twice and all but the inch of his base where here fingers gripped was in that sinful mouth. Never had any non-Gallifreyan partner, dared to try. "Yes! Rose!!! Yes!!!" Her hum of approval vibrated her throat against his head and upper nodes, as she pressed her tongue against his bulge. He had to fist her hair, when he regained control enough to look down and find her watching him. Then, devil she was, Rose sucked, swallowed, and stroked her tongue, shooting a wave of pleasure through his entire body. 

"So good! Bloody fantastic!" The Doctor knew he was rambling, but as Rose's lips slid up, freeing his bulge, so her sucks and licks and strokes could fill other parts, he found himself dancing dangerously close to the edge. It took all of his restraint not to just thrust into her mouth. It had been centuries since he'd felt anything but his own touch. The natural heat of her body stimulated his own cool flesh in ways he'd never dreamed possible. Again, she had him completely engulfed in her mouth, with only what her fingers were stroking and squeezing out. That familiar tightening was building low in his abdomen, and he knew he wouldn't last.

It wasn't just her touch. Rose was grinding against the bed and watching him watch her. She was perfection incarnate, as her lips slid along him, coated in the sweet slickness of his arousal that was leaking from the tip of his cock and pooling desperately from the exposed sheath along his base. He was hurtling towards the edge, the coil ready to snap. "Fuck, Rose. 'M gonna come if you keep on. Don't stop. Please. Wanna-" his words cut off in a disappointed hiss as she released him and pushed herself up on her knees. His ascent came to a halt and his whole body relaxed as the precipice grew further away. "Rose! I was so-" 

"Want you inside me." Rose could hardly believe the words she was gasping. All she could think about was how he'd feel inside of her. After feeling every node, as he called them, every ridge, and that thick bulge in her mouth, she was dying to know how they'd feel inside of her. She couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt so wet without his lips and tongue assisting. There was something in his flavor, the fruity, sweet but tangy after taste coating her tongue and throat, that was making her mind buzz and hum. She felt a bit drunk, almost reckless with desire. 

"Rose, I'm too-" 

"I want to try, as much of you as I can. Please, Doctor." Rose watched the battle on his face, the contest between desires to bury himself in her finally and the one that refused any idea of causing her pain. "Feel how wet I am jus' thinkin' about it." She grabbed his hand that had fallen to his sheets and guided it to the flood of desire coating her trimmed curls and thighs. The Doctor gave a feral growl she'd never heard, as he thrust two fingers into her, and Rose knew instantly she'd shattered any protest in his mind. "I want your cock inside of me..." 

"If you insist." Was the only warning she got before he moved, grabbing her hips, flipping her onto her back so her head was on the pillow he'd just abandoned, pushing her thighs wide open. "Lift up." Rose bent her knees, pushing her hips into the air, losing her breath as his eyes narrowed in on her exposed folds, and his cock seemed to pulse as more of that sweet smelling liquid trickled down the red ridges to drip onto the sheets. Her pillow was under her hips in an instant, and Rose dropped her arse onto it. 

"Hurry... please." She gasped, not the least bit ashamed of how desperate she sounded. His pupils blew wide as he met her gaze, and Rose had never seen them so wild with desire. Her core tightened reflexively, and she felt her heart swoop when she felt the cool, wet skin of his cock brush her yearning clit. "Yes..." she pleaded, trying to spread herself wider, forcing herself to exhale as she felt it at her entrance. "Doctor...." 

"Rose." His voice was breathless gravel as it vibrated to her ears, and she felt the tip of him slide in, the thick head stretching her more than anything she'd felt, but not uncomfortably. Instinctively, her body clenched around him, earning her another grunt as he pulled back and rocked in again, further, deeper, the nodules and ridges stroking her inner walls. It was the most wonderful sensation she'd ever experienced,  
Making her vision blur at the intense pleasure. "Like that, do ya?" Her Doctor pulled back again, sending pleasure of a very different kind, almost unbearable but not nearly enough to sate the sudden wanton hunger in her soul. The ability to speak abandoned her, and Rose's mind struggled to remember how to breathe forget forming words. So she nodded, trying to focus on his beautiful face. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, feels.... ummm oooh.... more." Rose had to suck in a breath as the Doctor rocked back into her, deeper still, and the gradual widening of his girth was pushing limits she'd never knew existed. The thick, delicious fullness of his bulge was brushing the outside of her heated, soaked lips. She was already so full, but she wanted more. She wanted all of him. His face swam into view, and Rose was lost in the utter adoration and dark desire in his features. "Take me, Doctor. 'Ll stop you when I can' handle it." Like she'd spoken a spell, the Doctor fell over her, stealing her remaining breath with a kiss so wild she felt as if she was sinking into his skin. 

His thrusts became more rhythmic now, each one gifting her with new sensations, alien pleasures that she didn't know her body was capable of experiencing, as he hauled her legs up over his hips and scooped his arms under her back. Still, he didn't completely bury himself in her, that bulge of ridges and bumps stopped by her lips and curls. Rose wanted it. She wanted it inside of her. "All of you, Doctor... please." She whimpered into his ear, caressing his back, interrupting his serenade of Gallifreyan affections that she didn't understand a word of. 

"You're too tight... Rose, 'll hurt you." He gasped into her jaw, before he pulled back to thrust in again. The ridges making her spine spark and shiver at the ecstasy. "You're stretched to your limit." As if to prove his point, he pressed the bulge against her already strained entrance, making her keen as a light sting of pain burned into her thighs. It reminded her briefly of her first time having sex, and with a whimper, she recalled how just a little more lube had solved that issue. 

"Lube...." Rose keened as he pulled back, cupping her face, then she was achingly empty as he fumbled for the nightstand drawer. She was too drunk on him to open her eyes. "Fuck... Doctor.... hurry." The absence of his cock inside of her was like a hunger, but in three breaths, he was sliding into her again, slicker than before, although his weight didn't return. His fingers were against her curls now, parting her folds, and Rose forced her eyes open to watch as he rocked in. The bulge was pressing for entry, making her whine, and the almost pain cleared her vision

"Rose. 'M hurting you." Rose didn't give him time to pull back. Wrapping her legs around him, she tightened her thighs, rocking her hips up, and with a cry of pleasure and a wave of discomfort, she felt and heard the wet pop of her body yield to his intrusion. A short, rough, shout of Gallifreyan drowned out her keen as the Doctor tossed his head back and dug his fingers into her thighs. Her vision exploded into the snowstorm of a staticky television scream, as she struggled to force air into her lungs. 

The Doctor dared not to move. Rose was a conundrum under and around him. Her upper body was so relaxed and limp, with her eyes fluttering behind her eyelids as she sucked in rapid breaths, but her lower body was rigid as a board, and her heated, fluttering, velvet walls were so tightly clenched around him he didn't think there was an iota of space. He was in q real of physical pleasure he'd never achieved, hut his hearts pounded as he tried to read her now trembling body. "Rose." He forced himself to remain still, to deny the urge to pull out and sink in again. "Look'it me. 'M I hurting you?" 

He had to be. There was no way around it. Even with the combination of their natural fluids and the lube, he'd felt how much resistance she had forced to yield in that one movement. The Doctor could taste the waves of small pain beginning to ooze from her skin. He needed to pull out, but she was wrapped around him. He didn't want to do any more- 

"No.... 's... Doctor... I.... oh... hmmmm." Her words were slurred as he eyes opened. That she was awash in pleasure was obvious, the furrow of her brow and clench of her jaw bespoke discomfort.

"I am." The Doctor slid his hands back to her knees, preparing to wind her legs from his hips, but the subtle shift had her tight heat stroking and squeezing him in all the right ways. Rose made a strangled mewl, tossing her head back. He swallowed a groan of pleasure, as his control nearly snapped. " 'M sorry-"

"Again! More!!!" Rose's keen morphed into a breathy plea under him, but the Doctor didn't give in. He needed to. "Damn it, read m'mind." She panted, and, Rassilon save him, she gave the smallest of rocks up into him. "'S good...so good Doctor." Those amber pools finally found his, and the Doctor was helpless to refuse their request. Ever so gently, he followed the path of their physical connection and slipped into her thoughts. To his extreme pleasure, he found she was being honest.

There was some discomfort, not truly pain, just the sensation of being too full, of adjusting, of each breath and tremor of their bodies increasing the feeling. What stole his breath was how her body was yearning, begging, practically starving for more. It was as intoxicating as his own, and He surrendered to their mutual needs with no further protest. He dropped over her, catching Rose's high keen of overwhelming ecstasy with his lips. He was engulfed in her, and it was bliss. 

The Doctor knew he couldn't thrust, not truly, not the way his body was demanding. So he pressed their bodies flush and gave an upward rock. Rose's mind went wild with flavors and colors he'd never witnessed in it before, and he let his mind echo them in response. Her nails bit at his shoulders, bringing the same combination of pleasure and pain as his cock was giving her. 

Words, as usual, lost meaning as their very souls bared themselves to the other. The Doctor lost himself in Rose. Everything was her: touch, taste, thought, smell, sight, and sound. Each short, slow, deliberate rock of his hips sent a tsunami of bliss careening between them, and he lost track of where Rose's ended and his began. He simply gave in, letting their bodies move, finding the perfect rhythm as she regained some control over her movements. Rose was dangerously close to the edge, and he was determined to shove her over. There was something in her skin, in the flavors there, that his mind couldn't process. It tinged her thoughts, fueling her yearning, fanning the flames higher, like an aphrodisiac that was catered perfectly to her system. It was familiar, but not her. It wasn't worrisome, as it seemed to be helping keep her discomfort subdued. 

Rose surrendered silently to her instincts. The Doctor's lips and hands were everywhere on her neck, chest, and face, as his pleasure laden thoughts praised her and reveled in her. She clung to him, trying to relieve some of the overwhelming sensations that kept propelling her to the edge, but instead of stopping, that burning hunger had her pulling him closer, rocking her hips to grind with his.

She was lost in the cascading bliss of the Doctor's thoughts. Rose couldn't decipher whose pleasure was who's. All she could was feel, taste; and touch. The nodes along his bulge and shaft were pressing against a spot deep inside of her. Rubbing and pressing with each movement. It tightened that coil in her belly, turned her thoughts into an upward hurtle. The Doctor was panting, actually panting, into her neck, as his thoughts melded with hers ever deeper. Then, as if it couldn't get any better, Rose felt the bulge swell inside of her. The slight increase paired with a thrust ignited the fuse in her spine, and Rose exploded. 

She'd had orgasms, oh so many, under her Doctor's attentions. This obliterated them. If she hadn't been enshrouded in the Doctor's thoughts, the stars that exploded behind her eyes would have dazed her. She felt her heart skip several beats, and what little air she could take in escaped in a cry that was drowned out by the roar of her pulse. It didn't stop, didn't bring relief, because as she felt her body clench and her clit pulse in response, the Doctor's cock buried inside of her gave no leniency. He was still rocking into her, making the waves and shocks that were cloudying Rose's mind continue. 

"Almost.... so.." Rose could feel the Doctor careening after her before he spoke, and then, he was groaning her name into her jaw, pushing himself deep into her, finally nearing but stopping shy of pain, and Rose shouted out again as the Doctor's whole cock swelled in a rolling motion. Then, a burst of something cool, nearly chilly, gushed inside of her. Her whole body shuddered at the contrast, but it soothed her strained and heated walls. In her mind, the Doctor was a storm of hold dust, super novas, and pleasure so complete it snagged her aftershocks and pulled her into another climax. Another burst of his come filled her, and Rose swore that she could feel it pooling deep inside of her. "Rose... breathe!" 

The Doctor was so lost in his own completion, the most intense and satisfying one of his lives, that he nearly missed his lover's human body was so overwhelmed by their combined climaxes, of their joined minds, that his respiratory bypass kicking in had caused her lungs to pause. Darkness was dancing on the edges of her thoughts as telltale pinprick stars of hypoxia. Rose sucked in a breath under him, as he resumed his own breathing, and satisfied she wasn't passing out, he surrendered to the ocean of bliss between their minds and bodies. 

Rose's thoughts sprawled lazily under his, preening, stretching, floating on each tremulous aftershock. The Doctor let his own caress hers, drinking in her love for him, her trust, until he felt the bulge that had him trapped inside of her began to shrink. He hissed, as Rose whimpered and dropped her legs to the sheet, when his cock slid from her to retract into it's sheath. "Doctor." Her whined warning was followed by a shiver, and he felt his release begin to drip from her onto the pillow beneath her hips. 

"I know, love. Shhhh don' move." Careful not to break their mental link, so their joined afterglow could continue, he fished the floor for his jumper with one hand, and then had it between her thighs. 

"Hold me." If the Doctor wasn't joined in her mind, he'd be worried about how she was trembling, how her whole body was limp, how her eyes refused to stay open for more than a few breaths. 

Her thoughts said it all. Rose was overloaded on every possible pleasure hormone the human female body was capable of producing. That strange flavor to her skin and mind was milking her back to back orgasms in the best way, and the Doctor could see that it was taking all of her focus just to kiss him when he fell to her side and curled her against his nude form. His Rose was literally drunk, completely sloshed on their love. "Doctor.... feel so...hmmm love you." 

Wrapped in the Doctor's arms, in their bed, which her mind and body completely boneless from their lovemaking, Rose had neber felt so complete, so at peace, so thoroughly loved, and so absolutely sated sexually. She forced her heavy eyelids open long enough to see that damned smirk of his, before she hear. "Love you too. Now rest." Then the only thing she knew was darkness, with the Doctor's lyrical Gallifreyan thoughts dancing in her mind.


End file.
